


Strip Trivia and Sore Losers

by CaptainJimothyCarter



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Peggy and Steve are sore losers, So smut kinda mentioned, Steves getting pegged after this, Strip Games, Strip trivia, Stripping, They both are so banned from games, They do not like to lose, even to one another, its a huge tease, just be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJimothyCarter/pseuds/CaptainJimothyCarter
Summary: The Prompt: Steggy playing strip chess! Or strip rummy. Or strip (insert game for 2 here)Steve and Peggy are both incredibly sore losers and hate losing in general, but especially to one another. A trivia night turns into strip trivia and the winner gets control of the bedroom.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952281
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Strip Trivia and Sore Losers

“Wrong.”

Steve tried to pretend that Peggy didn’t sound so smug when the one syllable word. His bottom lip jutted out into a full prompt that only caused her to smirk. “No. I know I’m not wrong here. I know my stuff, Pegs.”

“Clearly you don’t, at least not about Disney facts.” She rolled her eyes and flicked the card so it expertly landed in his lap. “Read it for yourself before you start to protest.” She loved Steve with all her heart but this man absolutely drove her insane when he refused to accept the possibility that he could have a trivia question wrong.

She swore planning tactics of war or a mission was a lot easier than playing a simple game of trivia with him.

“It says it right there, Steve. _What was the last movie Walt Disney was able to work on before he died?_ You said – Mary Poppins but its Jungle Book. Look-” She held up her phone where the Wiki was pulled up, Steve’s brow furrowing as he read over the passage.

His face flushed a bright pink and he groaned, flicking the card into the discard pile. “Fine. I’m wrong.”

“I’m surprised you even know how to pronounce that word.” Steve rolled his eyes at her sounding so smug again. He was still looking at her, waiting for her decision.

They’d been playing strip trivia for the past hour now and Peggy would like to think she was doing fairly well. She was still wearing her left sock, jeans, and her black, lace bra. Steve on the other hand was just wearing his right sock, polo shirt, boxers, and undershirt.

“The shirt.” She flicked her hand and Steve had the satisfaction of easily taking off the stretchy material and throwing it into their pile of clothes.

“Alright, my turn.” Grabbing a card, he smirked at the question. _What species stole the plans to the Death Star?”_

Peggy’s eyes flickered over to the paper beside them, each tally marked a question they’d gotten right. The winner with the most tallies and most clothes controlled the bedroom tonight and damn did she have some ideas to put Steve in his place.

“Bothans.”

“You were asleep for half the movie!” He grabbed at the paper to add a tally to Peggy’s, folding his arms across his chest like a pouting child.

Steve was, if anything a sore loser, Peggy noted. Thank God they were doing this in the privacy of their own floor, JARVIS knowing to keep the door locked. She sipped on her wine, listening to the flickering flames. Her fingertips stroked over the fuzzy, soft carpet they’d bought last week to enjoy laying on. A good way to break it in, if you asked her. “Not for that half. It’s not my fault you and Anthony insisted on watching three movies at once.”

“Don’t bring Tony into this when I’m staring at your breasts.”

“Noted.” She replaced the wine glass with a card. “What was the original title of Jane Austen’s classic novel Pride & Prejudice?”

“First Impressions.” Right off the bat too. “It was my ma’s favorite. I still got the worn-out copy.”

“Brownie points aren’t helping you here, Steven. Mark the board.”

“What’s the fastest snake in the world?” Oh, he got her there. Peggy couldn’t help the shudder. He knew she hated snakes.

“I hate you,” No, she didn’t. She couldn’t. It was impossible. “King Cobra?”

She hated that smug look he got when she got it wrong. She just stared at him hard, silent.

“Hm. Your sock.”

It went back and forth for well over another hour, constant bickering and proof to try to prove the other was wrong and they were right when in reality the two people out of time were still adjusting to catch up on missed time.

At the end of the second hour, Peggy sat in just her lace panties and Steve in just his boxers. A handful of cards still left. It was her turn and she was desperate to win.

“Which nut is used to make dynamite?”

Steve blinked, picking his head up from where it rested on his knees. He blinked twice more, mimicking an owl with a flushed face. His eyes hadn’t looked away from Peggy’s breasts for the past five minutes. They finally flickered to her eyes. “They use peanuts to make dynamite?”

She laughed, draining the rest of her wine. “Apparently so. I didn’t know either and Wiki seems to agree that they do. So go on, guess. Last question.”

Steve’s lips pulled between his teeth, chewing on the bottom. He turned the question over in his head, trying to think of any in the time with the Howlies if they’d mention dynamite or a mission report or even Howard, but _nothing._ He was stumped and clearly going to lose.

“Walnuts?”

Peggy sighed as she put the card down and picked up the pen, looking Steve in the eyes as she circled her name. “I’m afraid not. It was peanuts.”

The blonde groaned as he laid back, his head thumping on the soft fur. “You are the worst.”

“I love you too, darling.” She patted his inner thigh with her toes. “Why don’t you go to the bedroom and get the strap-on and gag ready, hm? I have a few ideas for you tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> If only I was Steve tonight, big sigh. You lucky dog, you. 
> 
> No seriously, look it up about the peanuts.


End file.
